


christmas kisses

by fallfrovmgrace



Series: i love you (kaylor one shots) [5]
Category: Karlie Kloss (Model), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F, this is just christmas fluff with mutual pining between two best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallfrovmgrace/pseuds/fallfrovmgrace
Summary: "Hey, can you hold this for me? I'm going to buy some candies,"Karlie halted both of their movements as she gave Taylor her bag full of Christmas presents. The singer nodded, and once the model had her hands free, she quickly made her way through the crowd and stopped at a stall that sold sweets. Taylor watched her from a distance, a loving and dreamy smile upturning her lips when Karlie threw her head back and laughed at something the vendor had told her.And it was in moments like these that the singer wanted to just tell her the truth.





	christmas kisses

One hundred and fifty seven.   
There are one hundred and fifty seven cookies on the wooden countertop of her kitchen. One hundred and fifty seven steaming, _delicious_ and chocolate chip cookies. She bakes when she's a little nervous. And she bakes whenever she needs to overthink. Today, the twentieth of December, is one of those days. _Why am I like this?,_ the singer pondered, groaning and dragging her hands over her tired face. She checked the time and realized it was past one a.m. She needed to go to sleep, since the day after she had to go ice-skating with her model best friend – for whom she had a _huge_ crush on – and have dinner with some of their mutual buddies. Technically, all of these things weren't happening the day after, because, _technically,_ it was the morning of the twenty first of December, since it was one a.m., therefore she would see Karlie in a matter of hours. Precisely, she would see Karlie within fourteen hours and, frankly, she didn't need Gucci bags under her eyes. She needed to look perfect.

She groaned once again, deciding to leave the cookies there on the countertop, not even considering the possibility of her cats pushing them on the ground. She walked up the stairs with her eyes half closed and, when reaching her bedroom, fell on the bed, not even changing into her pajamas. Needless to say, she was surprised when someone shook her shoulder and woke her up.

"Taylor?"

She hummed some unintelligible words under her breath, covering her eyes with her arms when light poured inside her room. Wasn't it night just a few moments ago? She felt the weight of someone else's body fill the space beside her tired body and, _God,_ who was the jerk that had woken her up?

"Taylor? Are you even awake?"

A familiar laugh made the singer's eyes shot open. She turned around, coming face to face with the incredible and gorgeous green eyes of her best friend. "Karlie?" her voice cracked terribly and she sat up, panicked.

"Can you please explain to me the reason why there are more than one hundred cookies on your kitchen?" the model chuckled, her intense yet gentle gaze never leaving the singer's face. _Don't look at me. I look like shit, please._ Taylor forced a laugh out of her body. "Nice Christmas sweater, by the way," Karlie winked.

The singer looked down at her own outfit, blushing furiously. _Nice._ "I stayed up late last night, sorry,"

"Is that why you didn't open the front door when I knocked five minutes ago?"

Taylor furrowed her brows. "What? What time is it?" she searched for her phone between the sheets.

"It's quarter past three. We were supposed to go ice-skating this afternoon, remember?"

The blonde singer looked up at her best friend, her eyes wide and laced with embarrassment. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't forget, I just went to bed late last night,"

"And you baked cookies?"

"And I baked cookies, yes."

The model stared at her amusedly, before bursting out laughing, clutching her knees so as to not fall from the bed. Taylor blushed even more – if that was even possible – and averted her gaze. "Don't laugh at me, you're mean," the singer whined, pushing at the model's shoulder. Karlie stood up, taking her best friend's hands and pulling her up with her.

"Come on, I forgive you because I still want to go ice-skating with you."

"I can't even do that."

"That's why we need to go! I will teach you," the model reassured her. Taylor groaned, selecting a comfortable outfit from her closet before venturing inside the bathroom to change. Within twenty minutes, they were standing in front of the singer's porch, ready to face the cold winter outside.

"I heard that it's going to snow tonight," Karlie stated while they descended the stairs and exited the building together. Fortunately, there were no paparazzi in sight, and Taylor visibly relaxed.

"Again?"

It had snowed a few days ago, and New York City was still covered with a thin blanket of snow. Karlie nodded, and they made small talk as they headed towards their destination. Taylor loved everything about Christmas. The warmth the lights emanated, the colorful decorations – which varied from the red and white Santa Claus hanging from a balcony to the golden little balls and bells hanging from various Christmas trees. It was cozy and it made Taylor feel at home. Perhaps, the best thing about Christmas, was buying presents for your family and loved ones. She loved making others happy, she loved seeing the smile grow on their faces when they unveiled their presents. However, it was _choosing_ what to buy that was difficult, especially if the other person had peculiar tastes. And the fact that she still hadn't bought something for the most amazing person – who was currently walking beside her – frustrated her, because Karlie was perfect, and because of that she deserved a perfect present as well.

"Where did you just go?"

Taylor looked up at her best friend. "Oh, nowhere. I was just thinking,"

"About?"

_You._ "Christmas presents,"

Karlie smirked. "I already bought yours,"

The singer widened her eyes. "Really?"

Taylor's excitement made the model nervous. "Yeah. I really hope that you will like it."

"I will. Don't worry. It's the thought that counts," the blonde singer affirmed with a soft chuckle.

They reached their destination and once they got matching rental skates, they entered the small arena filled with children and their parents having fun.

"I'm scared," Taylor dramatically admits, her hand clutching Karlie's forearm. The model twisted and gripped her best friend's hand instead. The singer hated that their black gloves were preventing her from feeling Karlie's soft skin against hers, but appreciated the sudden warmth coming from both her hand and body.

"Do you trust me?" the model asked quietly, looking down at the singer with sparkling green eyes. Taylor almost forgot to respond as she lost herself within the depth of her stare, but nodded nevertheless, not trusting her own voice. "Then follow me," she smiled.

They started gliding over the ice, the singer still feeling a little weird as she laughed nervously. Karlie's hand never left hers, and Taylor was glad for the strength coming from her tight grip. When they completed one lap, the shorter blonde started to feel at ease and admired her surroundings. Mariah Carey's corny song _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ echoed around the huge outdoors arena and she heard Karlie laugh. She looked up at her, losing herself in her beauty. _How could someone be so fucking beautiful?_ However, her staring didn't go far, as she soon lost balance and tripped over her own feet. Fortunately, her best friend got a hold of her before it was too late, and with a screech Taylor placed her hands on Karlie's shoulders while the taller woman circled her waist and kept her in place.

"Are you okay?"

People avoided them as they stood still on a corner of the arena. Karlie looked her up and down and when she was sure that her best friend didn't have any injuries, she restrained herself from laughing.

"Don't you dare laugh at me, Kar," Taylor warned with a shaky voice. However, it was useless, as the model laughed out loud and threw her head back, her hands still gripping the singer's sides. "Don't laugh, I almost died!"

"You're so dramatic,"

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms, and Taylor didn't mind placing her cheek against Karlie's chest. One thing she loved about their height differences was that she could perfectly fit her head under the model's, and the taller girl would place her chin against her hair, holding her as close as humanly possible. Besides, Karlie smelled particularly good this afternoon, and the singer suppressed a dreamy sigh as she felt contentment and euphoria engulf her as she relaxed in her best friend's embrace.

Pulling away, the taller model smiled warmly at her before tugging her hand, prompting her to do more laps. Hours passed by and Taylor was a little disappointed when Karlie announced that they needed to go back to the singer's apartment, since they had to lay the table and order pizza. They gave their rental skates back and left the arena. Snow started to fall from the sky on their way home, and while it would have taken them ten minutes to head back to Taylor's place, ten minutes had turned into twenty. Both girls were still laughing when they finally reached the building, snowflakes still tangled in their blonde hair. The singer opened the front door of her apartment and got rid of the wet coat and beanie while Karlie took off her cloak.

"It's so cold!" Taylor complained, hugging her own chest as a shiver run down her spine. She squealed when she felt Karlie's arms wrap around her body, engulfing her in a blanket of warmth.

"I'll keep you warm," she mumbled against her shoulder, nuzzling her nose in her hair. The singer chuckled softly and turned around, fully embracing the other girl. It were in moments like these that Taylor liked to believe that Karlie liked her back. She knew getting her hopes up was useless and meaningless, but she couldn't help but be wishful.

"You're a true friend," the singer said against her collarbones. She closed her eyes and wished things were different between them.

"I know," they stayed like that for a few minutes before Olivia came into the room and meowed, getting both of their attentions. _Stupid cat._ "Come on, we need to lay the table and order pizza. Our friends will be here soon,"

Her alone time with her best friend came to an end almost _too_ soon, as the doorbell rang and their mutual buddies rushed inside their apartment.

"I fucking hate snow," Cara muttered as she took off her gloves and jacket, her British accent marking the curse word. The others laughed, and Taylor and Karlie embraced all of their friends.

Selena wiggled her eyebrows at her best friend as she extended her arms, Taylor taking the hint and immediately hugging her tightly.

"Don't say anything stupid tonight or I will kill you."

Selena knew about her _not so subtle_ crush for Karlie, and she would tease her whenever she got the chance.

"I missed you, too," the brunette singer chuckled, rubbing her hand up and down Taylor's back. "I'm so glad that it is so warm here,"

"Yeah, I wouldn't be here if it weren't," Ed agreed, engulfing the taller model in a hug. The ginger singer winked at Taylor as he pointed at the girl in his arms with just a movement of his eyes. The blonde singer groaned. _It's going to be a long night._

And it had been a long night.

They had dinner in the singer's living room, each of them sprawled across the two comfortable couches with a glass of wine in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other. Fortunately, her friends didn't hint at her obvious feelings for the taller model, who was oblivious to their subtle glances, and Taylor was glad when, once again, it was just the two of them for the night, their model and singer buddies out of her apartment as soon as the clock hit midnight. The two girls had plans to have a sleepover, and when getting rid of the mess in the living room, they both descended the stairs hand in hand and padded their way towards Taylor's bedroom. The shorter blonde didn't mind, and although she knew that her best friend had her personalized bedroom here, the singer preferred to sleep beside her rather than an empty and cold space.

"It was so much fun tonight," Karlie said once they were both wearing their pajamas and slipped underneath the sheets. Taylor turned off the lights and laid on her back, her eyes staring outside the window. It was still snowing and the singer watched every single snowflake fall down on the deserted streets.

"Yeah," she agreed, sounding distant even to her own ears. When turning towards the model, for the hundredth time that day, Taylor wished things were different. She wished she would be more bold and fearless and straight up confess her feelings, even if it meant jeopardizing her career or their friendship. "I'm glad we did this tonight," she whispered, turning and placing her cheek against her folded arm. Karlie mimicked her position and stared at her with a soft grin. _I wish I could kiss you right now._

"Yeah, me too,"

There was a comfortable silence between the two friends, before Taylor suggested shyly, "Do you want to come over again tomorrow and go to the Christmas Markets? I still need to buy some presents,"

"I'm always free these days," Karlie accepted. "They said that there will be a blizzard the night before Christmas Eve so I won't be able to go and visit my family. What about you?"

"Me too, I've already visited my family a few days ago," Taylor replied. The model hummed and then placed her left hand between their warm bodies, closing her eyes. The singer glanced at it before averting her gaze. _Does she want me to hold her hand?_ She struggled with her own thoughts as she stared at her sleeping best friend. The temptation was enough to make her grip the pillow beneath her head. _Oh, fuck it,_ she thought, shutting her eyes before gingerly putting her own hand over Karlie's. The model didn't flinch – probably because she was already fast asleep – and when seconds turned into minutes, Taylor relaxed. She exhaled deeply, opening one eye to see if her best friend had woken up from her light touch. When the model mumbled incomprehensible words in her sleep, she unconsciously intertwined her fingers with her best friend's, and the loving action was enough to place a soft smile on Taylor's face and make her fall asleep as well.

☃️

  
She doesn't remember who had recommended her to visit Grand Central Terminal Holiday Fair, but she was glad that she's listened to their advice. Walking down the New York City streets – which were decorated with Christmas lights – the singer observed each item of each stall. Most of them were handmade products and a lot of them were unique. She hasn't stopped smiling since she's stepped out of her apartment, her arm neatly tucked between Karlie's bended one.

"Look, Tay," Karlie called her, dragging her towards the stall to their right. The vendor – an old lady with gentle brown eyes – smiled at the enthusiastic model. "These wooden figures are so cute!" she exclaimed. The singer grinned, a love sick look decorating her face, which was partially hidden by the scarf and the beanie. "How much is this?"

"I'll give you two for seven dollars," the lady replied softly. Karlie looked at her best friend, a question within her green eyes. Taylor shrugged and that was enough confirmation for the taller model. Karlie bought two small statues for her twins, and once they gave the lady her well-deserved money, the two celebrities kept on walking through the Christmas stalls.

"I can't wait to give these to my sisters,"

"I'm sure they'll like them,"

"That lady was so generous though, she deserved more than seven dollars,"

"She saw how much you wanted them and decided to discount them _just_ for you," Taylor giggled.

They made small talk, not even noticing the star struck gazes they were receiving. Karlie made  this effect on her; most of the time, when she was with the taller model, the singer found herself forgetting that she was actually a celebrity and not just a normal American girl walking around and buying Christmas gifts. It was refreshing, to just not think about her wealth and career, even if it was for a small amount of time.

"Hey, can you hold this for me? I'm going to buy some candies," Karlie halted both of their movements as she gave Taylor her bag full of Christmas presents. The singer nodded, and once the model had her hands free, she quickly made her way through the crowd and stopped at a stall that sold sweets. Taylor watched her from a distance, a loving and dreamy smile upturning her lips when Karlie threw her head back and laughed at something the vendor had told her.

And it was in moments like these that the singer wanted to just tell her the truth. It was moments like these that she wanted to just grab her face and kiss her senselessly.

"Want one?"

She had been so caught up in her mind that she hadn't even noticed Karlie coming back. Taylor looked at the offered candy and nodded. The model chuckled and hooked her arm around the singer's neck, who wasn't wearing heels and therefore was smaller than her. _God,_ the shorter blonde thought with a sigh, _she isn't making this easier._ The singer looked up at her best friend, who was animatedly telling her a story, but she didn't feel bad when the words coming out of her lips didn't reach her ears, because she was so fucking beautiful tonight. _Did someone chisel perfection and create her face?_

"Are you even listening to me?" Karlie giggled, pushing another candy into her mouth. The singer blushed profusely and averted her embarrassed gaze.

"Sorry, I was just lost in my mind,"

"Hey, don't worry," the model said softly. "You could use some sleep right now. Want to head back to your place? We can watch cheesy Christmas movies tonight and snuggle the cats,"

_How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?_ "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Come on. Let's go."

☃️

  
She hated being short.

Well, technically she wasn't short, but still, Karlie was taller than her, and not reaching the higher shelf – where the Christmas lights for the tree were – frustrated her, because that meant asking for her best friend's help. And, _casually,_ that said best friend absolutely loved teasing her about this kind of things.

"Please," she whispered to no one in particular, standing on her tip toe to once again try and reach the box of the last decorations. She heard Karlie wholeheartedly sing Wham's infamous _Last Christmas_ , and a smile lit up her dark features when she noticed just how bad her singing skills were. However, the small grin vanished when she almost tripped and finally came to the conclusion that she needed to call the model and ask for her help. "Ugh," she groaned. "Karlie! Come here!" she yelled.

"What is it?" Karlie asked once entering the living room. Taylor looked at her before turning her attention to the threating shelf. A smirk decorated the model's face. "You can't reach that?" she asked, stepping closer and standing right behind the singer, who swallowed thickly when her best friend pressed her front against her back. She wanted to retort, but the words died in her throat. "Shorty," she whispered against Taylor's ear before easily reaching for the lights and grabbing the box of Christmas decorations. The singer blushed and wished her mind would give her mercy, as she still felt tingles where Karlie's hand had been on her waist. "Here you go," the model said happily. Taylor shakily grabbed the decorations and watched her best friend go back to the kitchen and finish the cookies, loudly singing to Ariana Grande's _Santa Tell Me._

She didn't know how she was going to survive for the next few days, since Karlie was supposed to stay over and celebrate Christmas with her. If she will let her feelings slip out of her mouth, she just hoped that Karlie felt the same, because she doesn't want to know what it feels like to have your heart broken by your best friend.

☃️

  
"Do we _really_ need to watch Love Actually? _Again?_ "

Taylor sighed, laying down against her best friend's chest as they settled down on the couch to watch one of her favorite Christmas films. It was the twenty-fourth of December, and outside the snow kept falling like there was no tomorrow. They had just finished eating dinner and they were wearing silly Christmas sweaters, with Karlie sporting stupid reindeer antlers and Taylor wearing a Santa hat.

"It's the procedure, Karlie. We _have to_ watch Love Actually. Tomorrow is Christmas, I don't know if you were aware of that," Taylor said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Karlie nudged her side.

"You and your stupid dry humor," the model mumbled, but the singer could hear the smile in her voice. She chuckled, relaxing in her embrace as she placed her cheek against her chest, listening to the faint sound of her calm heartbeat.

"Don't be mean, you love that," the singer replied with sass. Her best friend held her a little bit tighter, and the shorter blonde almost stopped breathing when she felt her planting a soft kiss against the top of her head. All of this – cuddling, stroking each other's arms and sides, kissing the other's head – made her feel at home, as if this was the right thing to do. She realized she wanted to spend as much time as possible wrapped around Karlie's body and feel her skin against hers, and the thought that she will never experience a deeper relationship with the other woman made her upset. It created a lump in her throat and she was sure it wouldn't go away unless she didn't cry about it.

"Hey? Are you there?"

"Hm?"

"I asked if you wanted to go outside and make snow angels since the blizzard has calmed down,"

Taylor looked up at her and met her gaze, however, she soon realized that that was a big mistake. Karlie's face was mere centimeters away from hers, and the singer used all of her willpower to nod and pull away from the model's warm haven instead of leaning in and capture her thin lips.

Taylor looked out the window as they both put on their coats, unaware of the concerned stare sent her way. They exited the singer's apartment, silence floating between them, and faced the not so terrible storm. They walked until they reached a park nearby, and to lighten up the mood, Karlie said, "Taylor?" and when she got her friend's complete attention, she threw a ball of snow right in her face.

"You did not just do that," the shorter blonde said lowly.

"Oh, I just did," she challenged her.

From that, an intense but funny war began between the two girls, and Karlie was just glad that, after two whole minutes of throwing snow at each other, the singer's laugh finally filled their surroundings. Without forewarning, Karlie launched herself towards her best friend and made them both stumble to the ground, the model laying half on top of her. Giggling like young girls, they made snow angels as snowflakes fell right onto their faces, but Karlie didn't mind it one bit; Taylor was smiling and happy, and that was all that mattered.

"Thank you," the singer said after a while, stopping her movements to get a proper look of her best friend. Karlie didn't reply, because they both knew that sometimes, some things were better left unsaid.

The model helped her up and, hand in hand, they headed back to Taylor's apartment. Once inside, Karlie noticed that it was just a few minutes past midnight.

"Merry Christmas, Taylor," she said, turning to her best friend with a loving smile. The singer returned the gesture, but her the smile didn't reach her eyes and there was something – something that Karlie couldn't quite understand – within her blue orbs that confused the taller girl. Her best friend still looked a little sad, distant even, and Karlie didn't know how to make it better.

But then, an idea came to her mind.

"Wait here!" she stated, placing her hands on Taylor's forearms to keep her in place. The older woman confusedly smiled up at her and stood in the middle of the living room. Karlie descended the stairs, entering her own room and looking for the other woman's present. She picked it up and then practically run down the stairs. "I wanted to give you this, since it's basically Christmas," she said once standing in front of Taylor.

"Karlie, you didn't have to get me anything," she replied, taking the present from her best friend and looking at it with surprise. Was she really thinking that Karlie wouldn't get her anything?

"Don't worry, you – just open it," she said nervously. Taylor gave her a reassuring smile and started to rip off the red wrapping paper of her present. When coming face to face with a simple book for notes, Karlie started explaining. "I know how much you love to journal. And I know how much you care about always having a journal with you. You never know when inspiration will hit you, so I thought that a paperback journal was ideal to take with you, wherever you will go," she paused, waiting for a reaction from her best friend, but when she got nothing, she kept on going. "I chose the color blue for the cover because it's – it reminds me of the color of your eyes. I know it doesn't do them justice, but I couldn't not buy it when I saw it at the store. It's just – you've always helped me go through my darkest days and I hope that this journal will be there with you whenever you have to go through a bad time and I'm physically not there to comfort you,"

When Taylor averted her stare from the present and met Karlie's expectant gaze, her eyes were misty and just _so_ beautiful. They stood, quietly, looking at each other, before the singer firmly wrapped her arms around her midsection, hugging her tightly, burying her face in the crook of her neck. The model, surprised, didn't react at first, but when realizing what was happening, she held her in a warm embrace, nuzzling her face against her blonde and impossibly soft hair. She heard the singer sniffle, but knew better and didn't say a word. Her present had made her best friend emotional, and she just hoped that they were happy tears instead of sad ones.

"I hate this so much," Taylor whispered once she pulled away from her. Her arms stayed limply around Karlie's waist, her hands holding onto her hips, and her eyes were slightly shiny and clear, the blue in them resembling the calmest ocean of the entire world. It weren't the words that the model was expecting, but she said nothing and waited for her to keep on going. Taylor briefly glanced up at her, and when seeing nothing but love and concern in her green eyes, she rubbed one hand against her face and covered half of it. "I hate that you know me so well,"

"I'm your best friend," Karlie replied defensively.

"That's–" Taylor seemed hesitant, but then the uncertainty in her eyes vanished. "That's the problem."

"What?"

"You being _just_ my friend is the problem, Karlie." She explained slowly. Silence hugged them both, a tension floating above their heads as the model tried to understand the meaning of her best friend's words. When Taylor tried to meet her gaze and start talking, she tripped over her own words and stammered, "I–you're just–you–" she paused, pushing one hand through her blonde stresses. Karlie hung onto her every word. She chuckled humorlessly, "My job is to literally create masterpieces with words, so technically words are my thing, but you–you leave me speechless and I–I don't know how to get this out of my system,"

"You can talk to me, Taylor. It's just me," Karlie reassured her, but the blonde wasn't listening; she was too caught up in her own thoughts.

"I just–you're perfect in your own imperfect ways and I–I really, _really_ like you, Karlie. Like–a lot," she finally confessed. "Actually, I think I'm falling in love with you and I'm so scared because this is brand new for me and I don't want to lose you and I–I hope I didn't ruin our friendship, because I like this, even if I want more from this. I like it when you hold my hand, I like it when you hug me tightly and I like it when you tease me about my height. I like spending time with you and lately I found myself wanting to spend every _single_ minute of my day with you and I just–I like you. I like all of you, I like your broad shoulders even though you find them unattractive and I like your smile–because it reminds me of sunshine and you–you light up my world whenever you're around. I just like you, Karlie."

The model is silent, staring with her mouth slightly agape at the beautiful human that was simply standing in front of her. Taylor's gaze finally lifted and watched the neutral expression on her best friend's face. Her hands shook as Karlie finally took a step forward, took the journal from her and placed it on the coffee table. The model stood a few centimeters away from the singer, who shakily exhaled and fixated her stare on the taller woman's thin lips. _I want to kiss you. Please, kiss me,_ she thought desperately as Karlie cupped her cheeks with both of her hands. The model's green eyes roamed all over her face, before settling on her plump and full lips. Karlie leaned closer and Taylor closed her eyes in anticipation as she tilted her head upwards and slightly to the side. Their noses bumped lightly, but neither of them cared as the model finally brushed her open mouth against Taylor's agape one. The singer quietly whimpered, holding onto her best friend's hips, afraid that if she didn't grab something she'd fall. And then, finally, Karlie closed the gap between their faces, fully connecting their lips in a passionate and breathtaking first kiss. Their tongues brushed and Taylor squeezed her eyes shut as her heart almost broke free from her ribcage. When Karlie tilted her head to the side to deepen the kiss and fully appreciate the fullness of the blonde singer's lips, Taylor moaned quietly, having waited a whole year for this moment. She enjoyed it, she savored every second of it, and realized that Karlie tasted like cinnamon rolls and happiness. _This is better than what I've imagined,_ she thought, as they broke off their kiss to take a deep breath.

"I really like you, too," the model admitted, opening her eyes to stare at the singer's blue ones. They lost themselves in the moment, Karlie's thumbs stroking the skin of her face while Taylor held her close.

"Really?" the singer asked, surprised by the statement. She didn't expect for her to feel the same.

"Really," the model giggled, playfully kissing her nose. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I've never considered you liking me back," she confessed, blushing slightly. Karlie kissed her forehead and then pecked her lips once again.

"Well then, start to consider it because I like you a lot, and you're not getting rid of me soon, young lady," she stated with a happy smile. Taylor pulled her in for another kiss, but it was more teeth than lips because their smiles were too big. At one point, the singer pulled away and embraced her tightly, taking in the sweet scent of her best friend– _wait._ Is Karlie still her best friend? Or was she her girlfriend?

"Karlie?"

"Yes?"

"Are you still my best friend?"

"Of course, I will always be your best friend, no matter what,"

"No, I mean–" she chuckled, lifting her head in order to meet her eyes. "Are we like–together?"

"You mean girlfriends?" at that word, the biggest smile split the model's face in half.

"Yeah, girlfriends," Taylor replied with a smaller smile of her own.

"I mean, if you want us to be–"

"Of course I want to be your girlfriend!" she replied almost too quickly, and Karlie laughed wholeheartedly at the adorable expression on Taylor's face. "I mean–"

"Don't you want to go on dates?" Karlie interrupted her.

"I think we've had enough dates this year," the shorter blonde giggled. It was true; almost, if not all, of their outings had been dates, it was just that the two of them hadn't realized it yet.

"It's settled, then," Karlie whispered, placing her forehead against the singer's. Taylor blushed, losing herself within the depths of the model's jade green eyes. "You're my girlfriend,"

"I'm your girlfriend," Taylor stated, the words still sounding surreal to her. Karlie intertwined their fingers and lifted them into the air as the singer closed her eyes and kissed her deeply. They spent the early hours of Christmas day cuddling, talking and kissing, never getting tired of the other. When the first rays of sun touched the singer's apartment, it was then that their eyes closed and the two girls fell into a deep slumber.

No matter what Christmas presents she will receive in the near future, having Karlie by her side is already a gift itself, and Taylor couldn't have asked for anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: This is actually my first Christmas Kaylor one shot, and I have to admit that I had fun writing it! Who doesn't love some Kaylor fluff, honestly? 
> 
> By the way, I just wanted to thank you all so much for the votes and comments! I appreciate you all so much and I feel like I haven't thanked you enough for that. Besides, if you have any particular requests, leave them in the comments! 
> 
> I hope you like this one and please tell me what you think about this, it means a lot to me. 
> 
> I love you all and once again thank you for everything! See you next time!


End file.
